objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkin (Object Lockdown)
Pumpkin is a male contestant on Object Lockdown. Appearance Pumpkin is a large orange pumpkin with three visible indents and a green stem. Personality Pumpkin is very dense and goofy and follows completely backward logic when making decisions and he possibly ships Cherry. He likes cosplay, as seen in Episode 8. He gets excited easily, and sometimes overexcited. Coverage Volcanic Excitement He is first seen telling Cherry an idea that he has so they can both win the challenge, by digging underground. Cherry thinks that this is a good idea, and goes through with it. Later on, Stop Sign sees him and Cherry digging through the ground, and calls them out for "cheating", angering them in the process, After Stop Sign gets hit with a bowling ball, he ends up thanking Berry, even with her not initially set up the trap. He is not seen after this. Rapping it Up After having dug underground, he and Cherry are seen underground, among caverns, heading towards the finish line, when they stumble into the "Super Object City" world, with Pumpkin stating that it wasn't the right way, proving Cherry right. After all of that, they reached the finish and preserved each other safety. The Cream of the Crop When Snowboard was explaining her idea for her team, Pumpkin had said the idea was a "horrible" idea and suggested making the Ice Cream as bad as possible, so the critics could give them sympathy. Unexpectedly, some of the members thought it was actually not that bad of an idea, and "put it into effect." His team ended up losing though, as a result of it, and their team's horrible service towards customers. He was placed onto the danger team thanks to Sun. Not Your Forte During the elimination, when it was shown that Sun had gotten the prize, he said that Sun must've been like Puffball, only because Sun had received the prize twice, a lot like how she did in BFDIA For terms of dislikes, Pumpkin was in the bottom three, but was declared safe. After hearing this he ends up "thanking the academy" as a joke. During the challenge, he was placed onto Group 1, which had already consisted of him and the rest of the remaining danger team members. A bit later on, after Bucket had shown his Sax skills, he stated that they were "so going to win" the challenge. However, during the performance, he sabotaged Bucket's performance, likely out of excitement, and gets called out by Teapot because of it. Pumpkin had remained on the danger team because of costing their group the challenge. Breaking the Mold He's first seen talking to Cherry in the forest during the challenge, telling her he has a great idea, suggesting to throw her at the Bear not too far away from them, even with Cherry not wanting to do it at the moment, Pumpkin still throws her at the Bear anyways. In an attempt to avenge her, he tries getting the Bear to eat him, although the Bear says he's "Reverse Vegan." being confused by this, he then tells the Bear to eat him anyway, making a lackluster insult in the process, causing the Bear to kill him. Because of him dying, he remained on the danger team. Revive and Survive Pumpkin was dead for most of the episode, only making a brief appearance during the elimination, being safe with 181 dislikes. that's about it. Constructive Criticism First off, during the elimination, he is only shown getting upset about how he was in the bottom five, stating that it was "outrageous" Shortly afterwards, he is chosen as a gather for his team. While in the water, he comes across Dollar & George, mostly coming up just to say "hello" and making the "check-it" face (using BFDI assets btw) After Dollar tells Pumpkin that he should go away, he says that without being teamed up with him, that their team won't win, and then gets mad at Dollar after he had stated that he'd rather be on a team with either Circle or Sun. Ice Guys Finish Last For the challenge, he was paired up with Dollar & George. During the challenge, when George States that Mt. Frapamanchino reminded him of Maine, he asked if Maine was a type of burrito. After getting insulted by Dollar, he says that he is a "Dumpling" but Pumpkin then says he's what he calls a "Pump-ling." After Acorn and Sun had started a giant snowball, Both him and Dollar & George got trapped in there quickly. Because of them placing dead last, Pumpkin was placed back onto the danger team. Fanfiction Human Names * Preston Ackerman (KittyFan2004) * Pete Tralk (Sophia193) Where Pumpkin is From * Carcross, Canada (KittyFan2004) * Kerry, Ireland (Sophia193) Birthdates * July 13, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * March 5th, 1998 (Sophia193) Trivia * Pumpkin's voice was based off of MePhone4S' voice. * Cherry may likely be Pumpkin's Best friends, likely due to the similarities they have to one another. * During 2016, a "joke ship" that people had made up, caused some controversy surrounding him. With even Wuggle himself thinking that the "joke" wasn't funny, and confirmed it not to be canon whatsoever. * Pumpkin currently has a pretty polarized fanbase, with a lot of people liking his character, while as a lot of people also hate him for his character. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Object Lockdown Category:American Characters Category:Heroes Category:Orange Category:Green Category:Fruit Category:Derpy Category:Funny Category:Happy